Quest for Survival
by WinterPrayerOfTheMoons
Summary: Every Clans herb supply is dangerously low and no new herbs has grown since NewLeaf. So when ThunderClan suggest that they should find a new home, all the clans agree except for 1 thing: ThunderClan must do find the perfect home for all the clans. So 8 warriors are choosen to embark a dangerous quest to save all clans but will they suceed? HeatherpawxJaypaw FrostheatxWillowleaf
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER SQUIRRELSTAR- tall, proud light brown she-cat

DEPUTY DAPPLEBERRY- lovely silver-gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT FERNCLOUD- pale gray she-cat with flecks of white

APPERENTICE, WILLOWPAW

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

BRAMBLETONGUE- brown-and-white tom

FIRETANGLE- ginger tom with flame-colored pelt

FLAMEBLOSSOM- golden she-cat with white paws

APPERENTICE, SKYPAW

POPPYFIELD- reddish-brown she-cat

MOONTAIL- white-and-black tom

SHIMMERSUN- pale gray she-cat

OWLCLAW-dark brown tabby tom

MAIRAWIND- black she-cat with gray flecks

APPERENTICE, GOLDENPAW

NIGHTSTORM- black tom with brown streaks

WILLOWLEAF- tortoiseshell she-cat

APPERENTICE, HEATHERPAW

STEELFANG- dark gray tom with menacing gray eyes

APPERENTICE, POPPYPAW

FOXSTORM- reddish-gray she-cat with brown eyes

LIONFUR- golden tabby tom

MOSSPELT- blue-and-gray tom

SNOWBLIZZARD- pure-white she-cat with blue eyes

FEATHERPOOL- white she-cat with ginger patches

ROCKSHADE- golden brown tabby tom

DAWNMIST- light cream she-cat with amber eyes

LEAFHEART- light-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with

green eyes

FROSTHEAT- blue tom with black streaks

APPERENTICE, JAYPAW

TOADHOP- dark brown tom

GOURSETOOTH- pale ginger tabby tom

THORNCLAW- golden tabby tom with dark blue

eyes

SHREWLEAP- ginger-and-white tom

SUNFALL- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

SPECKLETAIL- pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPERENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

SKYPAW- pale brown she-cat with emerald eyes

JAYPAW-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

GOLDENPAW- golden/brown she-cat with amber eyes

HEATHERPAW- black/brown she-cat with streaks of

gold and blue eyes

POPPYPAW- golden she cat with brown eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

BLOSSOMWING- golden she-cat with green eyes

PETALVINE- gray she-cat (mother of Applekit, a pale

gray she-cat, and Storm kit, a dark gray tabby tom)

IVYNOSE- brown she-cat with green eyes

BRIGHTFOREST- ginger and brown she-cat

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

ASHFIRE- smoky black tom

OAKTHISTLE- mottled brown tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER SMOKESTAR- black tom

DEPUTY FLAMESNARL- dark ginger she-cat with an orange nose

MEDICINE CAT BUMBLESTING- black-and-cream tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS TINYCLOUD- pale gray she-cat with dark gray flecks

LONGFANG- black-and-white tom with one hooked

tooth

KINKEAR- dark gray she-cat with a nicked ear

WOODSCAR- pale brown tabby tom with a long scar

on his side

MOUSETHORN- white-and-brown she-cat

ROWANFUR- ginger tom with green eyes

QUIVERPELT- golden tabby tom

ADDERTAIL- white tom with gray patches

OAKCLAW- brown tom with a white belly

APPERENTICE, SHADYPAW (black tom)

SHADESHADOW- black-and-gray tom

FLOWERBREEZE- golden she-cat

APPERENTICE, VOLEPAW (black-and-brown tom)

WHISKERTOOTH- brown tom

BEEFLOUNCE- black she-cat

LEOPARDFUR- brown she-cat with dark brown flecks

BIRDSONG- white she-cat with grey patches and paws

TOTO- white tom with grey stripes

THRUSHPELT- black-and-grey tom with glittering

amber eyes

APPERENTICE, ECHOPAW (black-and-gray she-cat)

TIMBERCLAW- black tom with startling green eyes

DAWNSTRIPE- golden she-cat with pale blue eyes

SHELLHEART- white tabby tom

QUEENS CINDERPOOL- gray she-cat

BRAMBLEBERRY- white she-cat with brown streaks

(mother of Sweetkit, a brown she-cat and Loudkit, a

brown tom)

ELDERS HEEDFEATHER- long blackish-brown haired tom

SOFTHEART- small, lithe, white she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER WHISKERSTAR- agile brown tom

DEPUTY CEDARCLOUD- ash gray tom with white patches

MEDICINE CAT MOONFLIP- pale cream she-cat

WARRIORS FURZEPAW- clumsy ginger tabby tom

HARECLAW- white she-cat with tabby stripes

APPERENTICE, SMALLPAW (white she-cat)

TREEFLIGHT- light brown tom

GRASSPELT- golden brown tom with green eyes

BREEZEFUR- nosy black tom with amber eyes

CRYSTALHAIL- pure-white she-cat

OLIVETOOTH- ginger tabby tom

TAWNYWHISKER- pale black-and-gray she-cat

APPERENTICE, CINDERPAW (gray she-cat)

SWIFTPIGEON- white she-cat

STARLINGTRUNK- brown she-cat

ROBINWING- black-and-brown tom

TOADSTEP- dark brown tom

PINEBRISTLE- red-brown tom

THORNHEDGE- white-and-ginger tom

MOUSEPELT- small brown she-cat

LEAFDAPPLE- golden tabby she-cat

BOUNCESTORM- gray tom with white patches

APPERENTICE, BRIARPAW (ginger she-cat)

WILDFUR- black-and-brown tom

NIGHTSKY- dark black she-cat

SHARPSTICK- pale light brown tom

BUNNYFLUFF- white-and-pale gray tom

SNOWJAGGED- white she-cat

APPERENTICE, LEAFPAW (gray she-cat)

LICHENFUR- grouchy black tom

QUEENS APPLETONGUE- ginger-and-brown she-cat

RUSSETFLAME- golden-and-ginger she-cat

ELDERS LONGFOOT- brown tom

STICKTOOTH- black tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADERS OTTERSTAR- pale brown tom

DEPUTY RIPPLEWAVE- white tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT REEDWHISKER-gray she-cat with green eyes

APPERENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW

WARRIORS BERRYMUZZLE- ginger tom

TIGERSPLASH- orange-brown she-cat

APPERENTICE, FROGPAW (golden tom)

MORSELFEATHER- ginger tabby she-cat

CREEKSPLASH- golden-and-white she-cat

BLACKCLAW- black tom

YELLOWPELT- cream she-cat

RAINFUR- light gray she-cat

FLAMESWIRL- orange tabby she-cat

APPERENTICE, SNAKEPAW (brown tom)

JAGGEDLIGHTNING- fierce white tom

MOSSCLAW- white she-cat with amber eyes

HONEYDEW- white she-cat

APPERENTICE, WEEDPAW (brown tom)

LEAFSWIPE- long-haired white she-cat

ROWANBIRD- red-black she-cat

BEAVERFANG- dark brown tom

SMOKEFEATHER- pale gray she-cat

TALLTAIL- black she-cat with a long fuzzy tail

APPERENTICE, BUMBLEPAW (black tom)

WRIGGLINGFISH- ginger she-cat

MINNOWHUNT- dark golden tom

FISHWATER- small ginger she-cat

IVYPELT- dark gray she-cat

FOXCLAW- red-brown she-cat

SAPDEW- light cream-brown tom

GOURSEPELT- mottled gray tom

QUEENS HILLSWIM- dappled golden she-cat

LIVELYFLOW- black tom

STORMWATER- dark gray she-cat with white flecks

ELDERS BRACKENTAIL- brown tom

SORRELFUR- grouchy white she-cat

RAVENSHINE- black she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

FASHION EDGE- tortoiseshell she-cat

BAHAMAS- loner tortoiseshell tom

**OTHER ANIMALS**

SHELLY- wise, ferocious turtle


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my first time writing for Warriors so I hope you enjoy! =^~^= Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, it belongs to the awesome author Erin Hunter...but if I had one wish...*sighs***

**Chapter One**

"_INVASION! INVASION!" A terrified apprentice _shrieked as she clawed up a huge oak tree, causing several birds to fly away.

"HELP ME!' Skypaw shrieked, trying her best to fight off a dark gray she-cat. Just then, her friend came and fought the cat away.

"Ugh, I think I wrenched my paw!' Heatherpaw complained, licking her wound and then glancing at her injured friend. Heatherpaw offered Skypaw her shoulder for support as the two walked towards the medicine den.

The ThunderClan leader sprang to her paws and glared at the invading cats.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Squirrelstar hissed, advancing on the ShadowClan deputy, who showed no hint of fear.

"Oh, we need catmint. I heard you have plenty?" Flamesnarl casually tilted her head towards the medicine den.

"How dare you!" Squirrelstar growled. She was shocked that they would injure her warriors in such a dangerous time for something that they could ask for. A golden tabby padded up to his leader and glared at the attacking cats, especially at the ShadowClan deputy.

"I'd always known that ShadowClan cats were low and always looking for a fight. If you wanted your 'precious' catmint then you should ask.' Lionheart hissed, lashing out his puffy tail. Behind him Willowleaf nodded and slid out her long claws slowly – so that it would catch the light.

Suddenly, a silver she-cat came into the scene, nearly crashing into Lionheart. Her wide eyes narrowed to slits as she gazed at the ShadowClan cats, many who were bloody and their eyes in terror.

"I thought I smelled you mangy rats! What are you doing here on ThunderClan's territory? You don't belong here!" Dappleberry glared accusingly at the ShadowClan cats, and many cowered back in fear but a few stood up and walked even closer.

"Of course we don't!' Flamesnarl retorted, indignant. "YEAH! Who would want to fly and catch squirrels all day long?" A brown tom added for a good measure.

"We DO NOT fly and catch squirrels all day long!' Squirrelstar spat.

"Then why are you named Squirrelstar?" The brown tom rolled over in laughter. Dappleberry gasped in shock and then hissed and growled, preparing to leap.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Dappleberry shrieked, scratching and biting at the tom. Flamesnarl took this time to race towards the medicine den.

"STOP!" Lionheart roared, leaping on Flamesnarl and the two had a furious wrestle on the ground.

"I'll go warn the others!' Willowleaf took off, trying to get there before Flamesnarl (who was slowed down by Lionheart). Dappleberry ducked the tom's swipe as she yowled to Willowleaf; "Warn Ferncloud!" and resumed fighting.

"Ferncloud the ShadowClan deputy is coming! Warn whoever is in here to get out now!' Willowleaf panted and then gathered every herb she could spot and hid them behind a stone in the corner. Heatherpaw and Skypaw began doing the same, helping Willowleaf. Ferncloud immediately sprang to action and began shooing the injured cats outside for safety, but stopped mid-way as she was slammed down by another cat.

"Well, well. Nice herbs still, not withered and still a ton. Oh perfect! Catmint, just what I need." Flamesnarl crept in the doorway, leaving an unconscious Ferncloud in the doorway. Willowleaf quickly dived in on the precious herb and hid it underneath her.

"You can't have it!' Willowleaf said firmly. Flamesnarl narrowed her eyes and slid out her claws and crouched.

"Oh, can't I? Who's going to stop me?' Flamesnarl said mockingly. Heatherpaw and Skypaw sprang up on their paws.

"Don't forget us!" They said in unison, sliding out their claws and preparing to leap. A shadow blocked out the sun in the doorway, right behind Flamesnarl.

"And me." A faint but clear voice added. The two apprentices relaxed their pelts a bit.

"Ferncloud! You're awake!" Heatherpaw said with relief as she gazed at her childhood mentor (well, not really.). A small light brown head poked out behind Ferncloud.

"I'm here too!' Willowpaw said, then glaring at Flamesnarl. "I may be a medicine apprentice but I know some moves to fight off stupid furballs like you!" Willowpaw bunched up her muscles and sprang on top of Flamesnarl. Heatherpaw and Skypaw joined in with Willowpaw, batting and biting at the intruder. Ferncloud used this time to motion Willowleaf over and hid the catmint under a loose vine.

"Get off you stupid apprentices! I don't want to fight you idiots!" Flamesnarl spat as she batted away the fury of sharp claws and teeth. Eventually, Flamesnarl retreated out of the den and yowled for her Clan to retreat. Heatherpaw, Skypaw, Willowpaw, Ferncloud and Willowleaf shot them smug and triumphant looks.

But when Heatherpaw, Skypaw, Willowleaf and Willowpaw left, Ferncloud glanced sadly at the remaining herbs in her den. Some were torn in the battle and many were already drying up and Ferncloud had no supplies left.

Ferncloud glanced toward their Clan leader, knowing what to say though it was quite dangerous.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join down here for a Clan gathering!" Squirrelstar yowled, leaping on to the rocks as she made her way up. Ferncloud gathered near her apprentice, waiting patiently as her leader finished what she wanted to say. After her leader was done, Ferncloud raised a tail in the air.

"Yes Ferncloud?" Squirrelstar asked, flicking her ear for Ferncloud to begin speaking. Ferncloud shifted her paws as she felt the gazes of her clan mates rest on her.

"Well, as you all know, my medicine supplies are drying up and hardly are left after I treat the wounds of you warriors. I know this is very foolish to suggest but Squirrelstar,' Ferncloud gazed at her leader with determination in her eyes.

"It is time we find a new place with new herbs, hunting grounds, water and a nice place for all the clans to live." Ferncloud tensed, waiting for her clan leader to object. Instead, the clan leader sighed and wrapped her slim light brown tail around her paws.

"I was thinking about that. I have to speak to the other Clans about it tomorrow at the gathering." Squirrelstar looked up to the sky, wishing the once brave, courageous and loyal leader Firestar was here. After all, he did give Squirrelstar one of her lives; it was a life of courage and determination.

Ferncloud dipped her head. "Thank you so much.' Ferncloud eyes shone. The clan leader then dismissed her clan with a flick of her tail and jumped down.

Willowleaf sighed as she watched her apprentice start goofing off with her sister. They were supposed to catch birds, not startle them,

"Get down before you hurt yourself! Ferncloud doesn't have any herbs left so stop fooling around!" Mairawind hissed up at them. When the two jumped down with birds in their jaws, the two mentors turned and exchanged glances of surprise.

"With your chattering voices and loud scratches, I'd thought the prey would've flown off by now!" Willowleaf purred with amusement. Mairawind suddenly twitched her ears, looking thoughtful.

"Today we are supposed to have a training session, it probably started by now." Mairawind commented; though at the corner of her eyes she saw the two sisters gaze light up with excitement.

"Wait, now?" Goldenpaw asked, looking at her mentor. Heatherpaw snatched the starling in her jaws and raced off towards the fresh kill pile.

"Race you there!" Heatherpaw called, her voice a bit muffled by the prey. Goldenpaw looked indignant as she snatched up her magpie and raced after her sister.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Goldenpaw called, running to catch up. The two mentor padded behind them, exchanging looks of surprise.

"I don't understand how Goldenpaw and Heatherpaw can be so cheerful and Poppypaw so mean and cold. She should've been named the Coldheart." Mairawind mewed under her breath. Willowleaf nodded.

"Funny how I remember this: Poppypaw used to be so happy till she met Goldenpaw. She was the oldest and loved to have her younger sister Heatherpaw, but when Goldenpaw came and stole Heatherpaw away she turned so cold and heartless." Willowpaw commented. Mairawind looked surprised but kept her thoughts to herself as they walked past a couple of fighting kits.

Mairawind let out an _mrrow _purr of amusement. "They keep growing bigger everyday." Willowleaf waved a tail as farewell and left to go search for her friend who was expecting kits. Mairawind waved her tail too and went to check on Ashfire.

Heatherpaw crouched down at the moss, lapping thirstily. She was so thirsty she didn't realize someone was behind her.

"You know, if I was a fox I would have eaten you by now." A dark tabby looked at Heatherpaw in amusement. Heatherpaw immediately whipped around and looked shocked to see Jaypaw standing behind her.

"Jaypaw! I didn't expect you to be here." Heatherpaw did a quick grooming at her drenched muzzle and glanced back at Jaypaw.

"So, what did you want?" Heatherpaw sat down. Jaypaw looked at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You missed the training session." Jaypaw announced. Horror colored Heatherpaw's pelt and she jumped to her paws.

"I did? I thought I wouldn't miss it with just a quick drink! I was so thirsty! How could I miss my favourite training session? This is impossible. I hope-" Heatherpaw was cut off with Jaypaw's purr.

"If you don't stop rambling, you will miss it." Jaypaw mewed, running away. Heatherpaw glared at him and chased after him.

"Come back here! You don't get away with teasing me like that!" Heatherpaw yowled. They ran straight into training session.

"You know, you could keep it down a little. With your yowling voices, I thought a badger bit off your tail." Poppypaw retorted in a not-caring tone. Heatherpaw narrowed her eyes and she felt a tear of sadness rip her heart a bit.

"Well, if you don't like it please don't say anything." Heatherpaw retorted back, her eyes in slits as she wondered what had happened to her once beloved sister. Jaypaw nudged her and Heatherpaw smiled at him and they raced towards Skypaw and Goldenpaw.

"You're late." Goldenpaw chirped. Skypaw grinned teasingly at them. "What happened? You guys confessed you love yet?" Skypaw taunted. Heatherpaw and Jaypaw both felt their pelts burn with embarrassment.

"NO!" They hissed. Skypaw just rolled her lovely emerald eyes and purred.

"Sure you didn't. Come on, when are you guys going to be together?" Goldenpaw added. Heatherpaw cuffed her sisters ears with her claws sheathed.

"What's with Skypaw and you taunting us?" Heatherpaw moaned. Goldenpaw rolled her eyes and licked her paw and cleansed her ears.

"Whatever. Let's go back to our mentors and see what Dappleberry has to say." Skypaw nudged Jaypaw and Heatherpaw towards their mentors.

"Frostheat! How's you scrape?" Jaypaw exclaimed, bounding towards his mentor. Frostheat had on a poultice of marigold on his ear. Frostheat shrugged.

"It's not so bad, but Ferncloud was fussing over me – well her herbs. There is only a quarter half left and some are a bit not fresh." Frostheat tapped his tail lightly on Jaypaw's head. "Come on, let's listen what today's training session is about."

"One cat has to run to the bark and grab a feather. But the other cats have to stop them and whoever gets back here first with the feather is the winner. I'll set up the teams. Frostheat, Jaypaw, Heatherpaw and Willowleaf on this side and Skypaw, Goldenpaw, Mairawind, Flameblossom, Poppypaw and Steelfang on this side." Dappleberry announced, flicking her tail in which way each of them should go.

"Hey! But that's not fair! They get six cats on their team!" Willowleaf protested. Dappleberry rolled her eyes.

"If you had let me finish, I would have said that I would join your team." Dappleberry added, rolling her clear blue eyes at Willowleaf's outburst. Frostheat disguised his snickering as a yawn but Willowleaf caught it. She glared at Frostheat who shrugged in return. Dappleberry whispered to Heatherpaw to get the feather. Heatherpaw walked back to Jaypaw.

Heatherpaw and Jaypaw snickered. "Lovebirds." They said under their breaths at Frostheat and Willowleaf as they walked towards the poorly drawn line and waited for Dappleberry to give the signal.

"Ready? Set, GO!" Dappleberry said as they raced to stop the cats from reaching the tree. Heatherpaw slunk in the shadows as she leaped near the tree trunk and snatched a feather. She then climbed a tree as she dodged a few blows aimed at her. Heatherpaw then leapt from tree to tree, clutching on the feather for dear life as she jumped on the line, flying past a very surprised Poppypaw.

"Done!" Heatherpaw announced, dropping the feather down on the line as if it were fresh-kill. Dappleberry skidded past Flameblossom's blow as she reached Heatherpaw. "Well done!" And she then went back to get everyone on the line.

"Okay, this time you get the feather back to the hollow tree trunk and then get back on the line! Same teams that we had last time. Ready. Set? GO!" Dappleberry clutched the feathers in her jaw as she jumped past a paw and ducked as a cat pounced near her. Goldenpaw clutched the feather too as she then saw Dappleberry make it close to the tree. She made a huge leap on top of her as she dropped the feather neatly back and ran for her life away from Dappleberry. Poppypaw got cuffed on the ears as she tripped over Skypaw's lashing tail.

"Hey! Watch it!" Poppypaw hissed. Skypaw muttered a 'sorry' and resumed fighting with her claws sheathed. Jaypaw and Frostheat fought back to back, driving the other team away from the line. Goldenpaw squeaked as she got a blow from Willowleaf.

"Hey!" Skypaw protested as Heatherpaw pounced at her. "I haven't got a feather!" Heatherpaw just continued to pounce as Skypaw tried to dodge her attacks and got a few blows here and there.

"I'm finished!" Goldenpaw squealed as she dropped the feather on the line. Dappleberry sighed; she was just a mouse-length away from reaching the finish line.

"Good work guys! Let's see if the hunting patrol is back with some fresh-kill. I'm starving." Dappleberry stretched her back as she walked back to the camp, with Flameblossom trailing behind her.

"Race you there!" Goldenpaw challenged a surprised Heatherpaw. "HEY! No fair, this time you get the head start!" Heatherpaw protested as she raced after her littermate, hot on her trail.

**Hope you enjoy! I made this as long as I can, and I hope it's exciting for you awesome people! Bye, it's like 10:00PM right now so yeah...^^**

**Disclaimer: I will say this again. I don't own Warriors! But if I had 1 wish...**


End file.
